The Penguin
The Penguin (Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot), is a DC Comics supervillain and is an archenemy of Batman. He was introduced by artist Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger, he first appeared in Detective Comics #58 (December 1941). In most incarnations, The Penguin is a short, chubby man who wears a tuxedo, top hat, and monocle. A mobster-type criminal, he fancies himself a "gentleman of crime." Unlike most Batman villains, he does not theme his crimes around a psychotic obsession; his intelligence and aristocratic personality starkly contrast against demented Batman villains, such as The Joker. However, he recently became a nightclub owner who engages in more quiet criminal activity whom Batman tolerates as a source of criminal underworld information. The Penguin does however possess a few eccentricities. He is known for his love of birds and his high-tech umbrellas that serve some specialized function, such as hang-gliding and weaponry. He also keeps beautiful women around him; perhaps to remind others of his monetary power or to compensate for his own grotesqueness. Although a second-string villain for many years, actor Burgess Meredith popularized the Penguin in the 1960s Batman (TV Series), partially because of his signature squawking laughter. Danny DeVito played a much darker version of the character in the 1992 film Batman Returns. This version was not just an unattractive criminal but a physically deformed, sadistic, megalomaniacal monster. Subsequent Batman animated series have alternately featured the deformed Penguin and a more traditional version. The deformed version of the character has also appeared in comics, most notably in the miniseries Batman: The Long Halloween and its sequel Dark Victory. He only appears for a minor cameo at the end of the Long Halloween, and has no lines. He plays a slightly more notable role in Dark Victory, when Batman goes to him for information. This incarnation also added elements of the 1966 TV series character, as he shouted the well known "waugh waugh" while talking. Character history Born Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, the Penguin was teased very much in childhood due to his short stature, obesity, and bird-like nose. These traits made him an outcast in his rich, debutante family. Their rejection drove him to become a violent criminal (Though according to the recent encapsulated origin of the Penguin as shown in Countdown 29, young Cobblepot was not wealthy and his mother owned a pet shop, while other origins state that Cobblepot only became a criminal after neighborhood bullies murdered all the animals in the shop, including his beloved birds. These are contrasted against the more aggressive and specific wealth gathering origins of the Batman graphic novel "Batman: Penguin Triumphant" which specifically states that Cobblepot is not nor ever was insane and merely used his astute mind and scientific skills in developing weapons to intimidate and control others, and the largely attributed Earth-One incarnation origin of Penguin in Batman #287 (1977). What all of the origin stories agree on is that while the Penguin lives a life of crime and evil, he usually does not actively engage in it publically any longer and executes it with his own self proclaimed high society class and style. When he was an active criminal, he commits crimes with the theme of the various birds he loves. The Penguin's trademark are the various deadly umbrellas he uses to execute his evil plans. Several Origin stories say he was forced as a child to always carry an umbrella by his over-protective mother, due to his father dying of pneumonia after being drenched in a downpour. In keeping with his pretensions of being a refined gentleman, he also prefers to wear formal wear such as a top hat and tuxedo during his jobs. The Penguin received his alias from a childhood nickname, bestowed by his peers, who teased him because of his grotesque appearance and love of birds (some retellings of his origin suggest he also suffered from some sort of hip ailment, which caused him to waddle when he walked. The Penguin shows no signs of suffering from this affliction today). Some comics suggest that he tried to abandon the title, which he hates, but it has been permanently brought into popularity by Batman. Post-Crisis Slimming down and gaining mental "weight" After the destruction of the previous primary reality of Earth-One had been removed due to the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths, the new Penguin who emerged native to New Earth had far less girth in his belly and far more mental prowess and focus than any of his previous incarnations. Much of the New Earth Penguin's adventures shows Oswald far more concenetrated on developing and refining his mental skills to overwhelm all of his many foes, not merely the Batman and far, far less attention in his personal indulgences and consumption. In that focus, Penguin began exploring the potential of going straight as a successful means to his own long-term ambition of personal power and accomplishment. But try as he might, Cobblepot could not overcome the prejudice of being a convicted criminal to gain profitable work nor gain the wealth that he personally desired. Thus Cobblepot selectively returned to criminal activities but he would continually be found out and imprisoned by both non-powered and superpowered law supporters, Deciding to take advantage of his limitations and contacts during his time in the Suicide Squad, while at Belle Reve Prison (Suicide Squad then headquarters), Cobblepot had his criminal record expunged and gained financially. Cobblepot decided it was in his own best interest to emulate his controller in the Suicide Squad and manipulate the many from behind-the-scenes rather than to continually leave himself open to outright threats and arrests which would interrupt his wealth amassing activities as an open criminal. While attaining social appreciation as a businessman and celebrity host of a successful restaurant and nightclub, Cobblepot also continued to gain success as a criminal mastermind manipulating the massive criminal underground members to largely work for him in his role as a clearing house for their illegal activities. While Cobblepot does still very occasionally participate himself in active criminal activities himself, it is in his role as an indirect and inactive criminal manipulator and social gadfly in the ownership of the Iceberg Nightclub that Cobblepot has finally begun to attain the power over the three main groups he wanted: acceptance by the social elite he longed to be included in and who now recognize his legitimate businesses as some of the most successful society people willing frequently join; power over the criminal underground, whose many superpowered members including Killer Croc who need and use Penguin's fencing operations; personal success over his many enemies, including the Batman, who now tolerates Cobblepot's many associate criminal activities for the lack of direct evidence against Cobblepot as well as being an invaluable source of usable information that Cobblepot occasionally shares to law officials and Batman when it does not interfere with Cobblepot's own designs and operations. Penguin continues to operate in this successful mode as the ever entrepreneurial Penguin is often fencing stolen property or arranging early furloughs for incarcerated former criminal associates - for a hefty fee, of course - on the side. During the period when Gotham City was leveled by an earthquake (the "No Man's Land" storyline), he was one of the major players in the mostly-abandoned and lawless city, using his connections (one was eventually discovered to be tied to Lex Luthor and his company) to sell necessities at outrageous prices. Publishing History Early Comic Years Penguin first appeared in Detective Comics #58, where he rigged a jewel heist and attempted to steal an emerald penguin. Penguin escaped the Dynamic Duo, but re-appeared countless times over and over. he had teamed himself up with The Joker on more than one occasion and was more umbrella and money obsessed then bird obsessed. He appeared in a purple hat and tails with pin-striped pants. His gloves changed color many times from purple, to orange, then to white. After the success of the batman TV series, Penguin's popularity sored and he was featured in almost as many comics during that time as Joker. Sadly, DC went under new management and Penguin stories stopped being published (only two were made during a ten year period). When penguin returned to his roots on page , he opened a night club and casino (The Ice Burg Lounge) and became less of a crook and more of a kingpin or smuggler. "Reformed" When the Penguin "reformed" in the early 80's , he ceased wearing his signature top hat, for he was often seen indoors. He molded his hair after a Rockhopper penguin and was practically glued to his lounge booth. After putting up with being an information broker to Batman, he went back to crime very briefly. After stealing a rare bird statue , he and Batman got into a scuffle at his old hideout and Penguin called it quits and went back to his booth at his lounge. Once back, he was horrified Batman got to the statue hidden in an egg he had with him, making things worse for him and vowing revenge on Batman. No Man's Land After the earthquake and fall of Gotham, Penguin was arguably the most powerful person in Gotham at the time. Though his territory was a bit skimpy, he controlled most of the underworld and gangs. With Arkham and Blackgate down and it's prisoners free and wanting a piece of Gotham, Penguin found himself in gang wars and disagreements with Two-Face, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, and Black Mask a lot. Penguin was shot in the knee with an arrow which cost him half his territory(it went to Two-Face). Penguin soon found it perfectible to open clubs and casinos in the overturned buildings and it became a steady way for him to rack in money before Lex Luthor started work on the new Gotham. Forever Changed His usual appearance, a fat human in formal wear has alternatively changed with Tim Burton's version of The Penguin, a grotesque murderous psychopath who appeared to be a cross between an actual penguin and a man. This freakish appearance inspired comic artists and, for a while, Batman: The Animated series. Although, now his old and new appearance alternate, despite there being no clear explanation or basis in reality for this to happen. Powers and Abilities The Penguin has a keen analytical mind, and a sharp business acumen. He is proficient in areas pertaining to organized crime and business management. He is one of few batman foes that is 100% sane. He has an uncanny high agility rate and is fast for his body stature. Now that he rarely ever strays away from his resteraunt booth, it can be guessed his speed has dwindled over time. Paraphernalia Equipment: One of his cigarette holders holds a listening device to aid police (though its just a cover to get the police and court's respect) Transportation: In the 1992 film, Batman Returns, he has a duck vehicle that doubles as a boat. He also is carried in limos and his penguin boat and penguin submarine. The Kenner series of Batman Returns figures featured a "Penguin's Umbrella Jet' which didn't appear in the move. Weapons: The Penguin employs an assortment of "trick" umbrellas, many of which can be used as weapons as well. A few of his umbrellas are equipped with motorized flight capabilities, and he often uses such devices in order to affect an expedient escape. The Penguin is also known for his usage of birds to help him commit crimes. In his top hat (in some cases) he has a hand pistol for urgent situations. he also has a pop-out machine gun in his hotel suite umbrella holder for urgent cases also. Notes Earth-Two incarnation Despite the fact that there was definitely a Golden Age Penguin, there was no specific adventure or mentioning of a specific Earth-Two Penguin among either of the Earth-Two Batmen's Rogue Gallery. If there was an Earth-Two Penguin, he was never specifically mentioned in any of the specific Earth-Two Batman's, Robin or Huntress stories unlike the specifically mentioned and directly featured Rogues of the Earth-Two in the 1960s onwards including the Earth-Two Joker, Two-Face II and Catwoman, despite having either retired, reformed or were imprisoned in their later years. This specific non-mentioning suggests the Earth-Two Penguin, if he existed at all, was a minor villain and had either retired completely or had died by the time the specific Earth-Two reality was formally introduced and established in the DC canon of the late 1960s. Earth-One incarnation Many denote the Earth-One Penguin starts with the Penguin's return in Batman #155 (May 1963): "The Return of the Penguin!" after a seven year absence from the comic printing where his last Golden Age story was Batman #99 (April 1956) "The Golden Eggs!" Trivia In the continuity of the Super Friends comic book series, the Penguin was the leader of a team of villains known as the Super Foes. The Super Foes were analogous to the Legion of Doom from the Super Friends cartoon series. The Penguin recruited his own personal sidekick, Chick, and instructed him to infiltrate the Hall of Justice. In a Saturday Night Live skit called "Superman's Funeral," the Penguin attended Superman's Funeral and made the same sound he made for laughing as he did when he cried. Appearances in Other Media Batman (60's TV Series) See: The Penguin (Burgess Meredith) The Batman/Superman Hour Penguin appeared in a verity of episodes from The Batman / Superman Hour during it's year long run (1968 - 1969). He appeared to a similar, classic, standard to what Meredith did in the Batman TV show (which ended shortly before this show aired). He was voiced by Ted Knight (who also voiced the Narrator, Commissioner Gordon & The Riddler). The New Adventures of Batman Penguin unsurprisingly appeared in many episodes of the 16 episode run of The New Adventures of Batman. He and Joker were voiced by the same person and it was sadly obvious throughout the series. It also marked the first of few times Penguin and Clayface appeared in the same episode of any Batman franchise (They appear together in Have an Evil Day: Part 1 and 2). He has lost his cigarette holder, but other then that his animated model stayed mostly the same. Batman Returns See: The Penguin (Danny DeVito) Batman: The Animated Series In Batman: The Animated Series, Penguin appeared many times but not as recurrent as The Joker as he did in the past. Due to Batman Returns being released during the show's run, producer Bruce Timm was ordered to base the Penguin off of Danny DeVito 's look of The Penguin. Doing so, The Penguin became less human, but thought of himself as an elite citizen. Penguin was featured in numerous episodes. He appeared in most of the villain team-up episode (such as Almost Got 'Im and The Strange Secret Of Bruce Wayne) and often appeared with The Joker and Two-Face by his side. In the series, Penguin has numerous umbrellas, but uses only one or two of them an episode (mostly the umbrella that shoots). As in the movie, Penguin has a giant duck vehicle and hides out in the sewers. Unlike the movie's version, he's less dark and is interpreted as a gentlemen and a bird of prey. Penguin is sent to Stonegate , instead of going to Arkam Asylam where Joker, Two-Face, and such are confined. In this version he is bald with long hair and has three fingers (like in the movie) , wears a black top hat, monocle, and has a cigarette holder (which is never smoking , due to the ban of smoking in children cartoons. Penguin, however, was not forced to abide fully by the regulation, as he could still have it). In the comics, and in a few shows, The Penguin has unique relations with The Mad Hatter, for he has lent Penguin technology one or twice. Umbrellas in BTAS *An Umbrella that shoots a pellet that keeps the victim tired and void for a week or so *An Umbrella that can implode a lock on the door, making an easy brake in *An Umbrella that flies and is used to shred victims When the cap of an umbrella is taken off it reveals a long sword. Only used in hand-to-hand duels *An Umbrella that shoots bullets *An Umbrella that at the top of it's point sports a deadly knife *A useless umbrella that he took by mistake in "Almost Got 'Im" that shoots ineffective gas. The New Adventures of Batman & Robin BTAS was revamped, reworking all of the characters including Penguin. Penguin was designed in the classic way and his deformed version was scrapped. He was now a reformed "legitimate" businessman and owned The IceBurg Lounge as he did in the comics at the time. In all of his appearances he appeared briefly, making his most noticed one in "The Ultimate Thrill". He was voiced by Paul Williams. Penguin is balding , as he did in BTAS. Also, they took out the cigarette holder, like they took the cigar from Scarface and the tooth pick from Harvey Bullock. The Batman See: The Penguin (The Batman) Penguin, The